Under The Moon
by Akashi Seita
Summary: Mayuzumi Chihiro, Murid pindahan dari Rumania yang misterius adalah seorang Vampire. Kuroko si cowok imut ternyata diincar oleh Mayuzumi. Ada apa sebenarnya? Crack pair MayuxKuro. vamp!mayuzumi Human!Kuroko. humornya dikit "
1. Chapter 1

**UNDER THE MOON**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Fujisaki Tadatoshi-sensei ssu ^o^**

** Under The Moon © Tsuki no Kurobara**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Shonen-ai, Mystery, Supernatural**

**Warn : gaje, Abal, Typo betebaran ssu :3 Crack pair MayuxKuro. Vamp!Mayuzumi, Human!Kuroko**

**Terinspirasi dari : Koishite Akuma**

**Itadakimasu ^o^)/**

Pagi itu, di Rakuzan Chuugakousei kelas 1-G murid-murid penghuni kelas itu ricuh mendengar kabar tentang datangnya murid baru pindahan dari Horikoshi Chuugakousei, sekolah super elite di jepang.

"Katanya murid pindahan itu cowok"

"wah, gawat nih kalau cowok, saingan nambah"

"kyaaa pasti ia sangat pintar dan tampan"

Suara-suara dari kelas 1-G terdengar sangat ribut dan berbagai pendapatpun muncul hingga suara mereka terdengar seperti dengungan lebah.

"WOY ADA SENSEI" teriak salah seorang murid dan murid-muridpun kembali duduk di tempatnya dengan teratur.

Tak beberapa lama, Nijimura-sensei datang bersama seorang anak laki-laki berwajah pucat dan memakai pakaian misterius dan wajahnya membuat beberapa murid perempuan terkesima.

"tenang murid-murid, kita kedatangan teman baru dari Rumania, ia kelahiran jepang dan bisa bahasa jepang, namanya Mayuzumi Chihiro, Mayuzumi-san kau mau mengucapkan sesuatu pada teman barumu?" kata Nijimura-sensei

"hajimemashite" sapa Mayuzumi dengan suara datar

"Mayuzumi-san, kau duduk di sebelah Haizaki-kun" perintah Nijimura-sensei

"Hai" kata Mayuzumi

Mayuzumi berjalan mendekati tempat duduk Haizaki dan langsung duduk disebelahnya.

Haizaki mengelus tengkuknya "bulu kudukku berdiri" batin Haizaki

"baiklah kita absen dulu" kata pak Nijimura sambil membuka buku absen dan mulai mengabsen

.

.

.

.

Pukul 12.32 PM, waktu Istirahat makan siang. Tak seperti kebanyakan siswa yang langsung berhambur keluar untuk meninggalkan tempat yang membuat frustasi itu,Mayuzumi tampak masih duduk di bangkunya.

"yo, tenkosei" sebuah suara terdengar dari belakang tubuh Mayuzumi

"nani?" Tanya Mayuzumi datar

"aku adalah penguasa di kelas ini, dan kamu harus memberikan sedikit upeti padakami" kata orang itu dengan sombong

"Omae wa dare?"

"omae? (dalam bahasa jepang omae adalah kamu dalam tingkatan paling rendah/kasar)" katanya lagi sembari mengangkat kerah baju Mayuzumi

"etto, Mayuzumi-kun dia adalah Haizaki-sama , dialah yang menguasai sekolah ini sekaligus anak dari Nijimura-sensei" jelas salah seorang siswa berwajah datar

"pintar sekali, Kuroko. Terima kasih sudah menjelaskannya pada tenkosei yang sok-sokan ini" ujar Haizaki sambil mengelus rambut Kuroko, namun Kuroko tampak tidak begitu menyukainya.

"etto… Haizaki-sama, aku membuatkanmu onigiri, kau mau memakannya kan?" kali ini seorang gadis berkepang dua mendekati laki-laki bertubuh besar bernama Haizaki itu

"ooh aku rasa aku ungin sesuatu yang mewah, mungkin tenkosei ini akan memberikanku sedikit uang"

Mayuzumi berdiri dan beranjak pergi dari bangkunya. Baru 2 langkah Mayuzumi berjalan,kerah baju belakangnya di tarik dan di hempaskan ke mejanya lagi.

BRAKK! Suara benturan terdengar menggema di ruangan itu, namun ekspresi Mayuzumi tetap saja datar.

"berani sekali kau pergi saat Haizaki-sama sedang bicara" bentak Haizaki

"Menyingkirlah," kata Mayuzumi datar

"berani sekali kau" geram Haizaki sambil mengarahkan bogem mentahnya kearah Mayuzumi

Bukannya kena, Mayuzumi tiba-tiba sudah berada di belakang Haizaki dan masih dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya.

"kusoooo!" lagi-lagi Haizaki berusaha memukul wajah pucat Mayuzumi namun selalu gagal

Karena kelelahan, Haizaki menyerah "kau ini makhluk apa sebenarnya?!"bentaknya

Bukannya menjawab, Mayuzumi langsung saja Memutar bola matanya malas, di belakangnya tampak 3 orang tengah mengikutinya dari mereka tidak tahu kalau Mayuzumi menyadarinya. Mayuzumi hanya bisa mendesah pasrah Ketika orang itu menepuk punggungnya.

"yosh, tenkosei-kun" sapanya sambil mengibaskan tangannya yang memerah, Mayuzumi hanya menatapnya datar "yo, namaku Hayama yang di sebelah kiriku Nebuya dan kananku Reo, kau hebat bisa mengalahkan Haizaki"

"Sugoi ne Mayuzumi-kun" Puji Bernama Reo dengan nada yang genit

"banci" guman Mayuzumi hingga mungkin tidak akn bisa di dengar oleh mereka

"kami benar-benar puas dengan tindakanmu tadi" sambut Nebuya

"kami mau jadi temanmu " kata mereka bertiga

"lebih baik kalian menjauh dariku"

"kenapa?" Tanya Reo

Mayuzumi pergi begitu saja tanpa berkata apapun , baru beberapa langkah seseorang tampak mengawasi dari balik lorong dan Mayuzumi menyadarinya.

"ingat misimu dan cepat selesaikan Mayuzumi Chihiro" suara berdesis itu menghilang dengan sendirinya

Mayuzumi menghela nafas dan melihat ke langit di balik jendela "bicara itu mudah, bodoh"

Teng ... Teng ... Teng

Suara bel pulang berdentang, seluruh murid berhamburan , Nebuya dan Reo berencana pulang bersama Mayuzumi. Tapi, Mayuzumi sepertinya tidak berminat dan memiliki cara tersendiri agar ia bisa menghindar dari ketiga orang tersebut.

Teleportasi

Kaki Mayuzumi mendarat dengan mulus di beranda kamarnya dilantai 3 tanpa hambatan. Baru saja ia akan masuk kedalam, lagi-lagi suara seorang wanita menyapa gendang telinganya. tanpa perlu menengok, mayuzumi sudah tahu siapa orang di belakangnya.

"Kita punya pintu, Mayuzumi" katanya santai

"kau sendiri tidak pernah memakai pintu, Ay "

"panggil aku oneechan" geram Ay sambil menjitak kepala kelabu milik Mayuzumi

"terserah saja" sahut Mayuzumi malas dan langsung masuk kedalam kamarnya

"nee baka otouto, bagaimana harimu di sekolah?" Tanya Ay sambil merangkul bahu Mayuzumi

"buruk" jawab Mayuzumi sambil menyingkirkan tangan Ay dari bahunya "selain itu, kenapa aku harus melakukan 'itu' kepada anak yang bernama Kuroko itu?" lanjutnya geram.

"oh ayolah, kau sendiri mengerti, sebagai vampire muda kamu harus bisa memangsa orang masalalumu, kau tahu kan? untuk keabadian" jawab Ay seenaknya

"aku tak butuh itu. ditambah lagi, Dia itu LAKI-LAKI. Kenapa kau malah membiarkanku hidup padahal waktu itu aku sudah sekarat?" kesal Mayuzumi sambil memberikan penekanan pada kata 'Laki-laki'

"hmm… entahlah" lalu, Ay menghilang dan Mayuzumi tahu pasti kemana kakak angkatnya itu pergi.

"si bodoh itu pasti kencan dengan pacarnya lagi" gerutu Mayuzumi dalam hati

-skip-

00:00

Di kediaman keluarga Nijimura

"ma, papa mau keluar beli Okonomiyaki dulu ya. Zaki (maksudnya Haizaki) mau daddy belikan sesuatu?" Tanya Nijimura dengan manja

"belikan aku snack, dad" jawab Haizaki yang masih asyik memainkan stick PS nya

"iya deh, buat Zaki apapun yang Zaki daddy belikan ittekimasu" kata Nijimura sambil menutup pintu

"itterashai" jawab Haizaki dan ibunya

Di dekat warung Okonomiyaki, tak sengaja Nijimura-sensei mendengar suara geraman dan rintihan dari salah satu gang rasa penasaran, Nijimura-sensei mendekati sumber suara itu.

"dasar anak muda, masa melakukan itu di tempat begini?! Kalaudia salah satu muridku, akan kusuruh ia lari keliling lapangan 100x" gerutu Nijimura-sensei didalam hati.

Beberapa langkah kemudian, terlihatlah yang sedang terjadi di gang itu, seorang wanita di peluk -tepatnya di cengkram- oleh seorang pria bersurai mata Nijimura melebar melihat pemandangan yang tersaji -laki kelabu itu tampak menggigit leher wanita itu dengan kasar. Darah bercucuran dimana-mana. Nijimura-sensei hanya bisa terpaku menatap pemandangan mengerikan yang ia lihat.

"M…Mayuzumi… adalah Vampire?!" kagetnya seraya menahan gemetardi seluruh tubuhnya

"Pak, saya mohon sebelum jatuh korban selanjutnya." Pinta pak Nijimura kepada kepala sekolah

"Nijimura-sensei, saya rasa anda terlalu banyak itu tidak ada, bukan karena Mayuzumi Chihiro itu berasal dari Rumania maka anda bisa beranggapan demikian kan?" sanggah kepala sekolah sambil terkekeh

"tap… tapi pak, saya melihatnya dengan jelas. Dia sedang menghisap darah kemarin" tegas Nijimura-sensei

"hahaha… sudahlah Nijimura-sensei. Anda ada jam mengajar dikelas 1-G kan hari ini? Jangan banyak mengkhayal dan fokuslah pada pelajaran"kata Kepala Sekolah

Nijimura-sensei dengan berat hati dan cemas meninggalkan kantor kepala sekolah. Ia mengambil beberapa surat dari mejanya di ruang guru. Tak sengaja, kertas Identitas Mayuzumi terjatuh dari puluhan lembar surat Identitas lainnya

"Mayuzumi Chihiro, siapa dia sebenarnya?" batin Nijimura-sensei

.

.

.

Dikelas 1-G

"Mayuzumi-kun kemarin kami menunggumu tapi kau tak muncul-muncul" gerutu Reo sambil duduk di sebelah Mayuzumi

"iya nih Kau menyebalkan" timpal Nebuya

"benar-benar menyebalkan yang jelas" sambung Hayama sambil menjitak kepala Mayuzumi keras-keras yang mampu membuat Mayuzumi meringis kesakitan

"sudah kubilang jauhi aku, kenapa kalian masih saja mendekatiku?" tanya Mayuzumi datar

"huh, kami hanya ingin berteman denganmu. pokoknya nanti kamu ikut nanti pulang sekolah dengan kami. kita makan-makan di traktir Nebuya" senang Reo

"heeee?! kok aku?!" protes Nebuya

"yang baru jadian kan kamu, Nebuya-kun. Jadi, kamu yang traktir" jawab Hayama simple yang langsung mendapat dengusan sebal dari Nebuya.

"yahuuuu pokoknya makan gratissss, ajak Kuroko juga, Nebuya" kata Reo sambil menepuk punggung bidang Nebuya.

"baiklah baik "

Sepulang sekolah, Kuroko tampak terburu-buru keluar dari ruang kelasnya sambil membawa banyak buku di jarak pandangnya terhalang oleh buku, Kuroko tersandung kakinya sendiri dan menabrak Mayuzumi yang tangah berjalan sambil minum jus tomat kesukaanya.

Prakk

Buku berserakan dimana mana bercampur dengan tumpahan tersungkur di tanah, seragamnya robek dan menunjukan luka di kulit putih porselennya. Juga menunjukkan darah yang menetes mulus di kakinya.

"Itai desu ..." Kuroko Rintih

"Daijoubu?"

Mayuzumi yang tak sengaja melirik darah di luka Kuroko langsung merogoh sakunya lalu mengikat luka Kuroko menggunakan sapu tangannya dan membawa Kuroko ke menatap Mayuzumi bingung, namun tetap pasrah saat tubuhnya yang kecil di gendong ala bridal style oleh mayuzumi.

sesampainya di ruang UKS, Mayuzumi meletakan Kuroko di atas kasur dan pergi membuka jendela ruangan itu.

"maaf obati sendiri" kata Mayuzumi dingin.

Kuroko mengangguk lalu mendekati lemari obat yang diletakan di salah satu sudut ruangan Kuroko memang masih sedatar papan Triplek tapi bagi orang yang sangat jeli, mereka dapat melihat ekspresi menatap kesal -walaupun wajahnya masih datar- ke arah salah satu rak di lemari yang tidak bisa dijangkaunya.

"che" ia berdecak pelan sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk meloncat-loncat untuk menggapainya.

Brakkkk

bagus, kuroko terlalu ceroboh untuk menggapai apa yang dia ingin dapatkan sehingga menabrak lemari itu sendiri. Mayuzumi yang terganggu dengan suara Ribut itu langsung melesat ke arah Kuroko dan menahan lemari agar tidak menimpa Kuroko.

mau tau posisi kuroko dan Mayuzumi? Kuroko terbaring di lantai dan mayuzumi diatasnya menahan Lemari emnggunakan tangan kanan dan menyangga tubuhya menggunakan tangan kiri agar tidak menimpa Kuroko.

bau manis yang selalu menggoda mayuzumi menyeruak masuk ke rongga hidungnya. Mayuzumi harus benar-benar menahan dirinya agar tidak menggigit laki-laki imut di , Mayuzumi sepertiya sudah sangat tidak kuat menahannya.

Dilemparkannya lemari itu ke tembok hingga lemarinya hampir hancur. Dengan kasar ia menarik kaki kuroko dan menjilat luka di kaki kuroko dengan rakus.

"Ma… Mayuzumi-kun?"Jujur, Kuroko merasa sedikit takut pada mayuzumi. "Tolong hentikan…. Mayuzumi-kun… "

Bukannya berhenti Mayuzumi malah merebut tangan kuroko, mengarahkannya ke mulutnya yang sudah dihiasi dengan cairan merah dan…. Sepasang taring bergidik ngeri dan berusaha menjauhkan mayuzumi darinya.

Apa daya, tubuh ringkihnya tidak sanggup melawan Mayuzumi. Kuroko hanya bisa terdiam pasrah pada apapun yang akan terjadi padanya nanti.

"Mayuzumi….. Chihiro?!"

"Haizaki…." Guman Mayuzumi "Tch"

Mayuzumi menjauhi Kuroko kemudian menghilang ketika ia berlari kearah tirai putih ruangan itu.

To Be continued

Maaf Tsuki bawa cerita aneh lagi =3=)" Soalya Tsuki lagi ngefans sama Vampire. Kali ini Tsuki bawain Crack Pair MayuxKuro.

Next or Delete?

Review Please :3


	2. Chapter 2

**UNDER THE MOON**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Fujisaki Tadatoshi-sensei ssu ^o^**

**Under The Moon © Tsuki no Kurobara**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Shonen-ai, Mystery, Supernatural**

**Pair : MayuxKuro Slice!AkaxKuro**

**Warn : gaje, Abal, Typo betebaran ssu :3 Crack pair MayuxKuro. Vamp!Mayuzumi, Human!Kuroko**

**Terinspirasi dari : Koishite Akuma**

**Itadakimasu ^o^)/**

Sebelumnya :  
>Haizaki telah mendapatkan bukti kalau Mayuzumi adalah seorang vampire. Ia mengambil gambar dan video saat Mayuzumi hampir menghisap darah Kuroko.<p>

**Happy Reading**

Reo tampak senggang hari itu, karena hal yang ia benci adalah kebosanan. Maka, ia pergi untuk mengajak Mayuzumi ke pemandian air panas atau Onsen.

"Onsen?" tanya Mayuzumi

"ho'oh, kamu dari Rumania, pasti ga pernah ke Onsen kan?" ajak Reo yang lebih cocok disebut maksa.

"aku..." kata Mayuzumi terputus karena di potong oleh Reo.

"jawaban yang bagus, ayo pergi" senang Reo yang kemudian menarik Mayuzumi.

"aku belum selesai bicara" protes Mayuzumi.  
>"ayolah, kita bisa melihat wanita cantik dan sexy disana" kata Reo semangat.<p>

Mayuzumi terdiam. Mau melawanpun ia rasa tak akan berguna. Akhirnya ia hanya bisa mengikuti Reo.

Di Onsen. Mayuzumi dan Reo baru saja masuk ke ruang salin. Mayuzumi menatap Reo dengan tatapan bingung.

"lalu apa?" tanya Mayuzumi

"ya ampun aku harus menjelaskan semuanya? Sekarang kamu buka baju terus pake nih" jelas Reo sambil melemparkan sebuah handuk ke Mayuzumi.

Mayuzumi mengangguk dan membuka bajunya. Ia tampak bingung melihat dadanya yang sudah tak ada bekas luka tembakan. Yah, ia tau luka seperti itu akan cepat sembuh dengan sendirinya.

"whoaa badanmu bagus, Mayuzumi. Bikin iri bikin iri sial" gerutu Reo.

Mayuzumi hanya bisa terdiam...  
>terdiam keheranan menatap Reo. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya mesem-mesem sendiri.<p>

"huh panteslah kamu dikira vampire, kamu nyaris sempurna gitu" gerutu Reo sambil menenggelamkan tubuhnya sampai hidung di kolam Onsen.

"nee, Chihiro-kun. Kau pasti gampang sakit ya makanya pucat gitu" lanjut Reo

"tidak juga" sambut Mayuzumi

"di sekolah kita, yang dipuja-puja itu cowok basket, salah satunya aku. Hoho... Kau tahu, aku ini Midorima Shintarou nya tim basket Rakuzan tahu" sombong Reo

Mayuzumi tersenyum lalu berkata "masa bodoh"

Mulai terlihat 4 siku-siku di kening Reo. Reo pun langsung menerjang Mayuzumi dan menenggelamkannya kedalam kolam air panas itu.

"blublublubluuuu!" ronta Mayuzumi sambil berusaha membalas Reo.

Itulah pertama kalinya ia merasakan kesenangan setelah hidup dalam kesedihan selama beberapa waktu setelah menjadi vampire.

"huaaah kau mau membunuhku ya, Reo" gerutu Mayuzumi

"bwahaha..." tawa Reo.

Melihat Reo, Mayuzumi pun ikut tertawa. Lepas... Lepas semua beban di pundak Mayuzumi. Walau hanya beberapa saat, tapi itu sangat menyenangkan untuknya.

Di tengah kota, selesai bermain-main di onsen, Mayuzumi dan Reo berjalan-jalan berharap mencari sesuatu yang aneh.

"ramen!" kata Reo

"hah?" bingung Mayuzumi

"kita tanding makan ramen super pedas. Yang kalah harus traktir main di game center." tantang Reo

"baiklah" jawab Mayuzumi

Di kedai ramen, Mayuzumi dan Reo masih tampak asyik dengan ramen mereka. Mungkin. Reo sudah minum air untuk kesekian kalinya karena pedas, sementara Mayuzumi masih tampak santai dengan mangkuk keduanya. Mayuzumi sebenarnya tak bisa merasakan makanan yang ia makan saat ini. Hambar. Seandainya ia manusia sudah pasti ia akan merasakan hal yang sama seperti Reo, kelayaban mencari air minum karena kepedasan. Ia menyukai dirinya yang seorang manusia.

Reo mendesah kesal. Dia kalah di tantangannya sendiri dan sekarang ia harus mentraktir Mayuzumi untuk bermain di Game Center. Tapi tentu saja Mayuzumi tidak benar-benar minta di traktir. Ia hanya suka membuat Reo menjadi lesu tak bersemangat.

"ngga jadi ke Game Center?" tanya Reo

"ngga ah, udah terlalu larut, nanti aku bisa dimarahi nenek sihir itu" tolak Mayuzumi

"yokatta haha yasudah sampai besok, Mayuzumi" kata Reo sambil melambaikan tangan

"jaa ne" sahut Mayuzumi sambil pergi menjauh dari Reo

Sebenarnya Mayuzumi tidak benar-benar pulang, ia duduk di pinggir gedung sebuah hotel sambil minum jus tomat kesukaanya. Beberapa meter di belakangnya berdiri seorang laki-laki yang baunya benar-benar dikenal oleh Mayuzumi, Akashi Yagami. Mayuzumi melirik sedikit kebelakang untuk melihat sosok Akashi. Akashi tampak tersenyum licik. Mayuzumi sudah tahu arti dari senyuman itu. Ia menghela nafas dengan malas.

"mau apa kau datang kemari?" tanya Mayuzumi ketus

"aku ingin membuat perhitungan dengamu" kata Akashi tegas

"apa yang kau inginkan lagi dariku? bukankah aku sudah memberikan semua yang kau mau?" ketus Mayuzumi

"ooh tidak-tidak bukan itu. Aku hanya ingin kau menjauhi Kuroko jangan biarkan ia mengingat masalalunya dengan mu" kata Akashi

"kami sudah tidak dekat lagi, jadi lakukan sesukamu" jawab Mayuzumi tak kalah sengit lalu menghilang.

"kau sudah memutuskan, aku tak akan diam saja jika kau mengingatkan Kuroko tentang masa lalunya apalagi sampai ia kembali jatuh cinta padamu, Mayuzumi. Kau akan tamat" geram Akashi

"aku tak takut pada setiap ancamanmu Akashi" batin Mayuzumi

To Be Contiuned

maaf lama update sama sedikit lagi :(

makasih ya yang udah review sama fav/follow

aku kasih 2 chap deh ^^

Seita


	3. Chapter 3

**UNDER THE MOON**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Fujisaki Tadatoshi-sensei ssu ^o^**

**Under The Moon © Tsuki no Kurobara**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Shonen-ai, Mystery, Supernatural**

**Pair : MayuxKuro Slice!AkaxKuro**

**Warn : gaje, Abal, Typo betebaran ssu :3 Crack pair MayuxKuro. Vamp!Mayuzumi, Human!Kuroko**

**Terinspirasi dari : Koishite Akuma**

**Itadakimasu ^o^)/**

'hari ini, Mayuzumi tidak datang ke sekolah lagi. Sudah 2 minggu Mayuzumi tidak masuk sekolah' Fikir Kuroko  
>Reo, Hayama dan Nebuya dipanggil oleh Haizaki ke taman belakang sekolah. Di belakang sekolah, sudah ada Akashi yang sudah membawa beberapa lembar foto dan handycam.<p>

"sebaiknya kalian menjauhi Mayuzumi. Dia berbahaya." ujar Haizaki

"apa maksudmu?" tanya Hayama

"ini maksudku" jawab Akashi sambil memberikan foto dan menunjukan video di handycam

Mereka terkejut dan tidak mempercayai apa yang baru saja ia lihat.

"ini..." ucap Reo terkejut

"mustahil..."

Ditempat lain, sepulang sekolah. Kuroko melewati sebuah gedung yang tampak tak terpakai. Dan disisi balkon ia melihat sesosok makhluk yang sangat ia kenal. Mayuzumi. Ia tampak tengah duduk santai disana sambil minum jus tomat. Karena mengira Mayuzumi akan bunuh diri, Kuroko berlari menyusul Mayuzumi ke atas gedung.

Sesampainya di atas, ia langsung memeluk Mayuzumi. Sontak, Mayuzumi yang dipeluk secara tiba-tiba langsung terperanjat kaget.

"kenapa kau memelukku?" tanya Mayuzumi datar

"jangan... Lakukan itu Mayuzumi" ujar Kuroko datar

"lakukan apa?" bingung Mayuzumi

"jangan bunuh diri"

Mayuzumi tertawa keras mendengar ucapan Kuroko yang salah sangka. Ia lalu menatap Kuroko yang kebingungan.

"aku ngga akan bunuh diri kok haha lagipula jatuh dari sini takkan membuatku mati" kata Mayuzumi masih dengan sisa tawanya. "apa maksudmu?" tanya Kuroko tak mengerti

Mayuzumi menatap Kuroko tajam. Tatapan itu berhasil membuat Kuroko melepaskan pelukannya dan menjauh beberapa langkah dari Mayuzumi.

"a...Ada apa?" gugup Kuroko

"kau percaya kalau aku katakan aku ini, Mayuzumi Chihiro yang sesungguhnya?" tanya Mayuzumi serius

"a... Apa?"

"ya, benar. Aku adalah Mayuzumi Chihiro. Mantan tunanganmu yang dihidupkan kembali oleh seorang nenek bodoh" ujar Mayuzumi

Di lain tempat, di mansion Aida. Aida Ay yang sedang pacaran dengan pacarnya tiba-tiba bersin.

'siapa yang membicarakanku ya?' batin Ay sambil mengusap hidungnya

"jadi... Kau Mayuzumi? Tunanganku?" tanya Kuroko tak percaya

"ga usah lebay deh" protes Mayuzumi

"tapi kau benar Mayuzumi kan? Keluargamu harus tahu kalau kamu masih hidup" kata Kuroko bersemangat

"maaf Kuroko, aku tak bisa. Kau tahu, aku bukan Mayuzumi yang dulu" ujar Mayuzumi

"kenapa? Apa yang berubah darimu?" tanya Kuroko

"aku sudah bukan manusia."

"bohong. Kau tahu itu lucu sekali. Ayo kita pulang, Mayuzumi" kata Kuroko sambil menarik tangan Mayuzumi

"sudah ku bilang aku tak bisa!" bentak Mayuzumi. Kuroko tersentak. Ia melepaskan pegangan tangannya.

"maaf. Tapi aku tak bisa kembali... Maafkan aku Kuroko" sesal Mayuzumi

"tapi kenapa? Apa alasannya? Karena kau bukan manusia? Lalu kau ini apa?" tanya Kuroko bertubi-tubi

Mayuzumi terdiam. Ia menghela nafas "sekarang aku adalah... Vampire" ujar Mayuzumi ragu

"sayang, jangan bercanda. Tolong, kamu pasti bohong kan? Vampire itu hanya mitos" sanggah Kuroko

Mayuzumi memeluk Kuroko erat. Kuroko dapat merasakan dinginnya tubuh Mayuzumi. Dingin.. Sangat dingin, tidak seperti tubuh Mayuzumi yang dulu ia kenal, kehangatan tubuh Mayuzumi sudah tak terasa walaupun aroma tubuhnya tak berubah.

"kau bisa rasakan kan? Tubuhku yang dingin. Aku sudah mati tapi terjebak lagi dalam kehidupan ini" kata Mayuzumi lemah

"bo... Bohong... Katakan ini semua bohong, Mayuzumi. Katakan padaku kalau ini hanya kebohonganmu saja. Iya kan? Dulu kau berjanji akan menemaniku tapi kenyataannya... Mayuzumi kumohon hiks hiks" tangis Kuroko

Mayuzumi hanya bisa terdiam, tak mampu mengatakan apapun lagi. Ia tahu kenyataan ini terlalu berat untuk Kuroko. Mayuzumi menatap ke langit. Bulannya sebentar lagi purnama, ketika purnama ia akan mati menjadi debu. Sebelum purnama ia harus bisa meminum darah Kuroko. Tapi, apa yang bisa ia perbuat? Ia tak tega membuat Kuroko merasakan penderitaan yang sama dengannya. Ya, 3 hari lagi. 3 hari lagi ia akan mati. Ia akan meninggalkan kekasihnya untuk kedua kalinya.

Mayuzumi memeluk tubuh Kuroko yang bergetar karena tangisannya. Seketika, ia mendapatkan ide untuk menghibur Kuroko di saat-saat terakhirnya.

"Kuroko, untuk hari ini, ayo kita pergi bersenang-senang" ajak Mayuzumi

"kencan? Iya aku mau"

jawab Kuroko sambil tersenyum.

Mereka pun pergi ke Taman Bermain untuk menghabiskan waktu mereka. Tanpa mereka sadari, sepasang mata tengah mengawasi mereka. Menatap dengan tatapan sinis.

"kau akan menyesal, Mayuzumi" geramnya

"fuaah aku haus" kata Kuroko yang tampak sangat gembira

"baiklah tuan putri, kau mau minum apa? Cola? Jus?" tanya Mayuzumi yang sama-sama tampak bahagia

"aku mau cola aja" jawab Kuroko sambil duduk di bangku taman.

"siap deh buat tuan putri" canda Mayuzumi lalu sedetik kemudian ia menghilang

Kuroko menatap ke langit. Langit tampak mendung dan gelap. Kuroko mulai cemas kalau kalau ia kehujanan dan basah kuyup, bajunya pasti akan menjiplak ke pakaian dalamnya. Kalau itu terjadi padanya di depan Mayuzumi, ia pasti akan malu setengah mati. Tak sampai 3 menit Mayuzumi pergi, ia sudah kembali dengan membawa 2 kaleng Cola.

"nih, ada apa, Kuroko? Kau cemas" tanya Mayuzumi

"mendung sepertinya sebentar lagi akan..." belum selesai Kuroko bicara, hujan besar sudah mengguyur mereka.  
>"hujan..." kata mereka bersamaan "ayo lariii!" lanjut Kuroko sambil berlari mencari tempat berteduh. Mayuzumi pun mengikuti Kuroko dengan kecepatan manusia nya.<p>

"haduh... Dingin nih" gerutu Kuroko setelah sampai di salah satu emperan toko (asli ga elit banget :v )

Mayuzumi melepas jaket hitamnya dan memakaikannya pada Kuroko, wajah Kuroko sudah sangat merah seperti kepiting rebus sekarang. Mayuzumi hanya terkekeh pelan sambil memeluk Kuroko.

"aishite yo, Mayuzumi" kata Kuroko pelan

"aishite mo, Kuroko." sahut Mayuzumi

Dan saat itulah, saat yang paling membuat mereka bahagia. Setelah berpisah cukup lama mereka akhirnya bertemu lagi.

-skip-

Di mansion Aida. Tak biasanya Mayuzumi masuk ke mansion lewat pintu (mengigat Mayuzumi suka masuk mansion lewat jendela) jelas saja itu membuat Ay jadi bingung. Apa lagi Mayuzumi masuk sambil 3s (senyum-senyum sendiri) dengan tubuh basah kuyup. Mayuzumi menengok ke arah Ay dan mendekat ke arah Ay.

"wo wo jangan peluk-peluk. Apa apaan tuh badan basah kuyup begitu?" tegur Ay

"siapa yang mau peluk kamu, nenek? Aku lagi bahagia banget hahaha" tawa Mayuzumi

"oh ga mau cerita? Ok fix" kata Ay pura-pura ngambek

"iih nenek jangan ngambek dong nanti tambah jelek lho"

Cup...  
>Sebuah ciuman mendarat sempurna di pipi Ay. Tentu saja Ay kaget dan menatap Mayuzumi tak percaya. Namun, yang di tatap masih tampak asyik dengan fikirannya sendiri.<p>

"sudah ya nek, aku mau ganti baju dulu takut masuk angin. Dadah nenek jelek binti keriput" ujar Mayuzumi semangat lalu menghilang

'kyaaa Mayuzumi mencium pipiku. Ini pertama kalinya' senang Ay dalam hati 'chotto matte, tadi dia bilang aku apa? Nenek jelek binti keriput?' lanjutnya

"MAYUZUMI CHIHIRO AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU!" jerit Ay kesal. Lalu terdengar suara tawa Mayuzumi dari dalam kamarnya.

Esok paginya, Nijimura dan Akashi sedang berbicara di ruang guru.

"pokoknya, kau nyalakan video ini di berbagai monitor di seluruh penjuru sekolah saat istirahat" perintah Akashi

"kau yakin akan memulainya sekarang?" ragu Nijimura

"ya, aku sangat yakin" kata Akashi dengan seringaiannya

Di dalam kelas, Mayuzumi tampak gembira. Ia tersenyum dan berinteraksi dengan yang lainnya. Ia hal yang sangat tidak biasa karena Mayuzumi Chihiro tidak pernah berinteraksi pada siapapun kecuali jika ia terpaksa. Reo menarik Mayuzumi keluar dari kelas saat ia tengah mengobrol dengan beberapa teman sekelasnya.

"Mayuzumi, aku ingin kau jujur padaku." kata Reo serius

"jujur soal apa Reo?" tanya Mayuzumi

"siapa kau sebenarnya? Kemarin, Akashi dan Haizaki menunjukan Video dan Foto saat kamu sedang menghisap darah siswi kelas 2-I beberapa hari lalu. Mayuzumi?" jelas Reo

Mayuzumi terdiam, ia menatap Reo. Mayuzumi dapat melihat tatapan Reo yang penuh dengan tanda tanya. Mayuzumi menghela nafas.

"kalau kau tahu siapa aku, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Mayuzumi dingin

"aku... Aku... Hanya ingin kau jujur padaku. Kita teman kan?" kata Reo

Mayuzumi menghela nafas "baiklah, lalu jika aku mengatakan kalau aku adalan Vampire. Apakah kamu masih mau berteman denganku?" tanya Mayuzumi sambil menunduk

Reo mundur beberapa langkah. Reo masih tampak shock dengan pengakuan Mayuzumi.

"ja... Jadi kau sungguhan Vampire?" gugup Reo

Mayuzumi menunduk. Ia sudah tak mampu mengeluarkan sepatah katapun dari mulutnya.

"akhirnya Mayuzumi... Kau jujur padaku. Dan Hayama juga Nebuya sudah mendengarmu" kata Reo

Hayama dan Nebuya keluar dari persembunyian mereka. Mereka tersenyum dan mendekat ke Mayuzumi.

"siapapun kamu, apapun kamu, kami tak akan pernah membencimu. Kita sahabat Mayuzumi. Sahabat harus bisa menerima keadaan sahabatnya" kata Nebuya

"benar kata Nebuya, kita sahabat. Mayuzumi ya Mayuzumi. Apapun kamu. Mau kamu Vampire kek, Zombie kek, Hantu kek. Kita tetap akan bersamamu dan membelamu" sambung Hayama

"arigatou minna, ureshii" kata Mayuzumi tersenyum senang

"berpelukaaaannnn!" seru Reo

Reo mendorong Hayama dan Nebuya memeluk Mayuzumi. Dan akhirnya mereka berpelukan disana dengan gembira.

Teng... Teng... Teng  
>Bel istirahat sudah berdentang, Mayuzumi, Hayama, Reo, Nebuya dan Kuroko beranjak dari ruang kelas mereka. Hayama yang masih tampak pusing dengan pelajaran matematika milik bu Julia berusaha menyetabilkan otaknya yang ia fikir sudah bergeser sejauh 8 cm dari tempatnya.<p>

"pusing, matematika huweee" gerutu Hayama

Mereka hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah Hayama. Di jalan menuju kantin, beberapa siswa menatap Mayuzumi dengan ketakutan. Ada pula yang langsung berlari terbirit-birit. 'pada kenapa sih?' batin Mayuzumi heran

Sesampainya di kantin mereka tercengang, di monitor kantin saat ini sedang terputar video saat Mayuzumi sedang menghisap darah seorang siswi di UKS beberapa hari lalu. Mayuzumi kaget dan tak percaya kalau ia begitu ceroboh hingga IDnya terbongkar dan disebarkan pada orang banyak. Mayuzumi mundur lalu pergi keluar areal sekolah dan Kuroko pergi mengejar Mayuzumi.

'kuso! Kenapa aku bisa seceroboh ini?! Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?!' jerit batin Mayuzumi

To Be Contiuned...

Maaf mayuzumi+ kurokonya OOC hehe

Review?

Seita


	4. Chapter 4 : Spesial Mayuzumi's Past

UNDER THE MOON

spesial mayuzumi's past

Mayuzumi terduduk diam di atas sebuah gedung sambil meminum jus tomat. Ia termenung kembali mengigat masa kesulitannya melupakan Kuroko dan membiasakan diri dengan tubuh barunya.

-flash back on-

Mayuzumi menatap keluar dari balik jendela. Diluar sangat cerah karena ini awal musim panas. Tetapi, Mayuzumi tampak tak bersemangat karena terus memikirkan nasib Kuroko.

Kuroko, tunangannya yang dibawa paksa oleh Akashi Seijuurou, anak yang diangkat oleh keluarga Chihiro dan sangat menyukai Kuroko. Namun, cinta Akashi bertepuk sebelah tangan dan membunuh Mayuzumi di depan Kuroko.

"yo bocah tengik!" Sapa Ay sambil menjitak kepala Mayuzumi.

"itte, obaasan! Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?!" Kesal Mayuzumi.

"kalau bengong bisa kesambet manusia lho" goda Ay.

"dimana-mana manusia yang kesambet SETAN" kata Mayuzumi sambil memberi penekanan pada kata 'setan' dan melirik Ay.

"aku anggap itu pujian, bocah tengik" kata Ay "nee, kau masih memikirkan dia?" lanjut Ay.

"kau tahu" jawab Mayuzumi singkat.

Ay menghilang lalu kembali dengan membawa segelas cairan merah pekat yang Mayuzumi tahu cairan apa itu. Ia langsung meminumnya sedikit demi sedikit seolah menikmati tiap teguknya.

"manusia bernama Kuroko itu sudah melupakanmu" kata Ay sambil kembali menyesap darah dari gelas itu.

"APA?! Kau pasti bohong kan?!" Kaget Mayuzumi yang tanpa sadar menggebrak meja hingga terbelah menjadi beberapa bagian.

"woy kaget boleh, tapi ga sampe ngerusak barang guweh keles" Protes Ay dengan nada lebay.

"ya terus kalo elo ga terima guweh harus bilang 'wow' sambil guling-guling di lumpur getoh? Eohh~ ga deh ya" Sambut Mayuzumi dengan nada lebay yang membuat Ay cengo seketika.

"nee, obaasan, beritahu aku. Kenapa Kuroko bisa melupakanku?" Tanya Mayuzumi yang ternyata sudah kembali ke mode normal.

Ay terdiam. Ia memang mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Tapi, ia tampak sangat ragu untuk mengatakannya. Ay menatap Mayuzumi yang nampak sangat penasaran. Ia dapat melihat kesedihan mendalam, marah, cemas dan penasaran di dalam diri Mayuzumi. Ay menarik nafas mencari kesiapan untuk menceritakan semua kenyataan yang terjadi.

"Kuroko telah melupakanmu. Ia amnesia setelah Akashi memukulnya. Saat ini, ia sudah bertunangan dengan Akashi. Rencananya mereka akan menikah setelah lulus SMU nanti" jelas Ay

"Apa?! Kurang ajar!" Geram Mayuzumi penuh amarah

"tenang dulu, kendalikan emosimu. Aku ada cara agar Kuroko kembali mendapat ingatannya dan menjadi milikmu untuk selamanya. Cara itu ialah..."

-flash back off-

Prakkk  
>Kaleng jus tomat pecah menjadi serpihan alumunium kecil. Iris mata Mayuzumi berubah menjadi merah terang menandakan emosinya yang meluap-luap.<br>"tak akan ku maafkan kau, Akashi" geram Mayuzumi

Pagi yang cerah di Rakuzan Gakuen. Reo, Hayama dan Nebuya berjalan masuk ke areal sekolah. Mereka bertiga tampak tengah seru membicarakan masalah pengetesan darah di sekolah mereka hari ini. Mayuzumi tampak tidak tertarik sedikitpun pada pembicarakan Reo, Hayama dan Nebuya.

Ekor mata Mayuzumi menemukan sosok yang sangat ia kenal dibalik sebuah pohon. Senyuman iblis yang sangat ia kenal.

"Akashi... Seijuurou..." guman Mayuzumi tidak percaya

"hah? Ada apa Mayuzumi-kun?" Tanya Reo

"tidak, bukan apa-apa" Sanggah Mayuzumi yang kemudian langsung berlalu mendahului mereka.

Di tempat lain, ruang guru. Nijimura-sensei, Haizaki dan Akashi sedang merencanakan sesuatu.

"sudah kau lakukan apa yang kupinta?" tanya Akashi

"sudah. Mereka akan datang setelah kau masuk. Dan kau bisa melanjutkan peranmu" jawab Nijimura-sensei

"Akashi, kau yakin ini bisa membuatnya pinsan?" tanya Haizaki sambil menunjukan sebuah spray kecil dari balik saku celananya.

"aku sangat yakin" yakin Akashi sambil tersenyum iblis.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 08.30 AM. Sudah saatnya untuk seluruh siswa Rakuzan Gakuen untuk melakukan kegiatan belajar mengajar.  
>Tak selang beberapa lama sejak bel masuk berdentang, Nijimura-sensei yang merupakan wali kelas di kelas 1-A masuk bersama seorang anak laki-laki yang sangat dikenal Kuroko dan Mayuzumi.<p>

"selamat pagi anak-anak. Kita dapat teman baru hari ini. Silakan perkenalkan dirimu" kata Nijimura-sensei.

"hajimemashite, ore Akashi Seijuurou. Doozo yoroshiku" sapanya

'sonna?!' batin Mayuzumi dan Kuroko

"nah, Akashi-kun, kau duduk di sebelah Mayuzumi" perintah Nijimura-sensei

"hai, arigatou sensei" jawab Akashi yang kemudian duduk disebelah Mayuzumi.

"sashi buri ne, Mayuzumi-kun" bisik Akashi sambil tersenyum licik. Seketika, iris Mayuzumi memerah dan kembali berubah ke warna hitam kecokelatan.

"kowaii" ejek Akashi

Teng teng teng...  
>Bel istirahat berdentang. Kuroko langsung mendekat ke Akashi dan ia tampak begitu manja kepada Akashi.<p>

Sakit, sesuatu di dada Mayuzumi terasa begitu sakit. Kuroko sebelumnya adalah tunangannya. Tapi, sekarang ia melihatnya tengah bermesraan dengan lelaki lain. Rasanya ia benar-benar ingin memukul wajah Akashi yang pasti setelahnya Akashi akan tewas.

Suara dari speaker kelas berbunyi, menandakan adanya informasi dadakan dari sekolah.

"tes... Tes... 1...2..3 tes microfone hohoho teeees~" suara dari microfone yang kemudian menarik perhatian seluruh siswa yang mendengarkan suara tidak jelas itu.

"halooww tes tes... (sfx : Bletakk) woy cepat pengumumannya!" terdengar suara lain dari speaker yang membuat seluruh siswa keheranan.

"hai hai gomen ne dichichou-sama... Pengumuman murid-murid, hari ini Rakuzan Gakuen akan mengadakan pemeriksaan darah. Diharapkan, seluruh murid tidak dulu meninggalkan kelas. saya ulangi..."

"oh my ku sudah lapar"

"aaa aku juga"

"tenang murid-murid setelahnya kalian bisa pulang lebih awal" kata guru seolah tahu apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

Suara riuh menggema di Rakuzan Gakuen. Suara-suara senang yang berasal dari seluruh murid Rakuzan Gakuen. Kecuali, Mayuzumi. Ia seorang Vampire, ia takut lepas kendali dan menggigit salah satu dari mereka tanpa sadar.

Tak lama, beberapa orang dokter masuk ke dalam ruang kelas 1-A. Mayuzumi sudah berusaha kabur, tetapi gagal.

Ia menutup hidungnya menggunakan tangan berharap semoga hidungnya tidak mencium darah. Tetapi, penciumannya yang tajam berhasil membuatnya mencium bau darah yang manis dan candu untuknya. Irisnya sudah memerah dan taringnya menajam.  
>'CELAKA!' jerit Mayuzumi dalam hati.<p>

Greppp  
>Dari belakang Mayuzumi di bekam oleh Haizaki dan Mayuzumipun pinsan.<p>

"bawang putih ternyata sangat manjur" seringai Haizaki.

"Nijimura-sensei! Mayuzumi pinsan!" jerit seorang siswi sambil menunjuk Mayuzumi yang sudah terbaring di lantai tak sadarkan diri.

Seringaian keji diam-diam merekah dibalik kegaduhan di ruang kelas 1-A saat itu.

Perlahan, Mayuzumi membuka matanya. Cahaya putih menerobos masuk kedalam kelopak matanya, membuatnya terkesiap.

"aku... Dimana?" Tanya Mayuzumi bingung

"kau di UKS. Kata Nijimura-sensei, kau hanya Phobia darah saja" jelas Kuroko sambil tersenyum manis kepada Mayuzumi.

"Kuroko-chan?" Kaget Mayuzumi.

"iya?" tanya Kuroko masih dengan senyumannya.

"Apa benar, Kau dan Akashi sudah bertunangan?" tanya Mayuzumi ragu

"kau tahu?" Kaget Kuroko dengan wajah yang memerah

Mayuzumi terdiam melihat sikap Kuroko. Kuroko tersenyum penuh makna pada Mayuzumi. "iya, aku tunangannya Akashi" jawabnya

"apa ia tunangan pertamamu?" tanya Mayuzumi

"tidak, tunangan pertamaku Mayuzumi Chihiro. Tapi ia sudah meninggal, dia orang yang sangat baik dan ramah. Walaupun kalian banyak memiliki kesamaan, tapi Mayuzumi..." tiba-tiba Kuroko meneteskan air mata. "walaupun tahu apa yang terjadi sebelumnya, aku akan mencintai Akashi untuk di dunia dan pasti aku akan bertemu Mayuzumi di surga nanti" lanjut Kuroko

Mayuzumi tercengang. Bahkan, tunangannya sudah menganggap ia meninggal. Perasaanya kalut. Ia ingin kembali mendampingi Kuroko, tapi ia tak bisa.

Setelah terdiam cukup lama, Mayuzumi tersenyum. "semoga kau bertemu dengannya di surga" kata Mayuzumi tulus.  
>Kuroko tersenyum, lalu bangkit dari duduknya.<p>

"arigatou, aku akan kembali ke kelas, aku belum di tes darah. Nanti, aku akan menjengukmu lagi" kata Kuroko sambil berlari keluar ruangan.

Kuroko sudah hilang dibalik pintu UKS. Tiba-tiba tenggorokan Mayuzumi terasa panas dan terbakar. Ia segera meraih air di sampingnya. Tapi, percuma. Haus itu tak kunjung menghilang. Tanpa sadar irisnya sudah memerah.  
>Seorang gadis masuk kedalam UKS dengan balutan luka di tangannya. Ia mengambil obat merah di dalam lemari obat.<br>Dengan gerakan tak kasat mata, Mayuzumi mencengkram tubuh gadis itu dan menancapkan taringnya yang tajam ke leher gadis itu.

Tanpa Mayuzumi sadari, apa yang sedang ia lakukan tengah di rekam oleh Haizaki. Haizaki menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"mati kau vampire, kau tak pantas berada di tengah-tengah manusia" sengitnya dalam hati. 

mayuzumi's past end

haaa maaf ya ini buat penjelasan buat chapter 3 yang rada absurd...

would you like to give me a review?

:3

ngarep

(seita)


	5. Chapter 5

**UNDER THE MOON**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Fujisaki Tadatoshi-sensei**

**Under The Moon © Akashi Seita**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Shonen-ai, Mystery, Supernatural**

**Pair : MayuxKuro Slice!AkaxKuro**

**Warn : gaje, Abal, Typo betebaran ssu :3 Crack pair MayuxKuro. Vamp!Mayuzumi, Human!Kuroko**

**Terinspirasi dari : Koishite Akuma**

**Itadakimasu **

Mayuzumi tampak berlari keluar areal sekolah. Ia panik, tak tahu harus berbuat apa. ia juga tak bisa menyalahkan siapapun atas kesalahan ini. Ini salahnya, Ia terlalu ceroboh hingga rahasianya terbongkar. Kuroko terdiam. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. sementara Reo, Mibuchi dan Hayama pergi mengejar Mayuzumi keluar. Mayuzumi yang sadar di ikuti membelokkan arah perginya ke sebuah lorong. ia terdiam. ia terus menyesali dirinya.

"kau melakukan kesalahan lagi, Mayuzumi? " tanya Ay yang tiba tiba sudah ada di belakang Mayuzumi. Mayuzumi terdiam. "Kau harus bergerak Cepat. Ambil darah Kuroko dan segeralah kabur dari sini" usulnya

"Aku tak mau!" tolak Mayuzumi tegas

"Apa maksudmu? Sebentar lagi waktunya Mayuzumi. Kalau kau tak melakukan itu kau akan mati" Kata Ay

"Tak masalah aku mati. tak masalah... asalkan Kuroko masih menjadi manusia. Jadi tak apa-apa aku tak menjadi abadi dengannya. aku tak masalah. karena yang menjadi kebahagiaan abadi adalah hidup di alam sana dengan Kuroko. aku dan Kuroko pasti akan bertemu di alam sana aku yakin. jadi tak apa-apa" jelas Mayuzumi

Ay terdiam. Ia baru saja menyadari hal yang sangat penting. ia tersadar bahwa apa yang ia lakukan selama 1230 tahun ini hanya sia-sia. hidup yang membosankan. Ay tersenyum lalu menepuk pundak Mayuzumi.

"sepertinya aku baru saja diberi pelajaran berharga oleh seorang bocah berumur 3 bulan. Yah, sepertinya aku akan kembali menjadi penulis. masih ada waktu 200 tahun lagi untukku mati. yosh ganbatte ne" Kata Ay lalu menghilang

"arigatou, Ay" guman Mayuzumi

Dari belakang tubuh Mayuzumi, ia mendengar suara teman temannya memanggil namanya. Mayuzumi berbalik dan menatap mereka satu persatu. Mereka Tampak Prihatin atas hal yang terjadi pada Mayuzumi.

"Mayuzumi, jujur lebih baik daripada bohong, lebih baik kita pergi ke sekolah dan jelaskan semuanya. apa alaan kamu datang ke sekolah kami. apa alasan kamu datang kesekolah kami. itu lebih baik" usul Mibuchi

"benar Mayuzumi, ayo kita jelaskan pada yang lain apa alasanmu datang kesana" sambut Reo

Mayuzumi mengangguk dan tersenyum "baiklah. aku ikut kalian"

******

Sekolah itu tampak ramai, seluruh guru dan murid berdiri di depan gerbang. menatap sinis ke arah Mayuzumi. Mayuzumi hanya bisa menghela nafas. Beberapa murid mundur beberapa langkah dari tempatnya berdiri saat Mayuzumi berjalan mendekat.

"PERGI KAMU MONSTER! KAMU GA BOLEH ADA DI SINI. PERGI!" kata Haizaki memprofokasi disambut dengan sahutan dari seluruh siswa.

"aku akan menjelaskan semuanya, kenapa alasanku datang ke sini. " kata Mayuzumi

"aku tahu alasanmu! agar kamu ngga kelaparan kan?!" bentak Akashi

"aku ngga pernah makan selama disini. Aku juga minta maaf kepada orang-orang yang tanpa sadar kugigit. Tapi tenang saja itu tidak akan berpengaruh apa apa pada tubuh kalian," jelas Mayuzumi

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan disini?" Tanya Hitsugaya

"aku menginginkan kembali Tunanganku Kuroko, aku mencintainya tapi ia sudah bersama dengan orang lain. Orang lain itu adalah pembunuhku, Akashi Seijuurou. Ia mungkin takut aku mengambil Kuroko kembali dari nya tapi salah. aku sudah cukup senang ia mau bersamaku di surga nanti" kata Mayuzumi sayup

"Akashi?... Membunuh Mayuzumi?" kaget mereka

"Tidak, Itu semua bohong! aku bahkan baru mengenalnya" sanggah Akashi

"Tidak." Kata Kuroko "bukan begitu... Mayuzumi memang sudah mati... dibunuh oleh Akashi" kata Kuroko bersaksi

"Ha... Kuroko... ?" kaget Akashi

"tapi sudahlah... aku akan benar-benar pergi dari sini. selamat tinggal semua." Kata Mayuzumi sambil pergi meninggalkan sekolah itu.

"MAYUZUMI! JANGAN PERGI, KUMOHON!" jerit Kuroko lalu pergi mengikuti Mayuzumi

"Kuroko!" panggil Akashi, Namun, Ia dihiraukan Oleh Kuroko

*****

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" Tanya Mayuzumi yang kemudian berbalik dan berhenti di depan Kuroko

"aku... ingin bersamamu... " kata Kuroko sambil memeluk Mayuzumi

"maaf. tapi tak bisa... ini sudah saatnya aku pergi dari dunia ini. sekali lagi" kata Mayuzumi

"apa... yang harus aku lakukan agar kamu bisa tetap bersamaku? haruskah aku memberikan darahku padamu? aku tak keberatan ambilah sebanyak yang kau mau aku akan berikan. tapi kumohon tetaplah bersamaku" tangis Kuroko

"maaf Kuroko.. aku tak bisa" kata Mayuzumi. Mayuzumi menatap ke langit. ketika malam sudah tiba ia akan menjadi abu.

"tapi Mayuzumi... " isak Kuroko

"jangan menangis.. kamu jadi jelek kalau menangis" kata Mayuzumi sambil mengelap air mata Kuroko "nakanaide" lanjutnya

Tubuh Mayuzumi perlahan menipis, mulai dari tangannya lalu berubah menjadi abu perlahan-lahan. namun Mayuzumi tetap mempertahankan senyumannya. Kuroko Panik tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"ti.. tidak... jangan..." Panik Kuroko

"peerpisahan ini hanya sementara.. bukankah kita berjanji untuk bertemu di surga nanti? jangan menangis lagi... karena hal yang paling indah adalah senyumanmu. maka dari itu... tersenyumlah... tersenyumlah untukku" kata Mayuzumi. Tubuhnya menghilang dan menjadi pasir seutuhnya.

Kuroko menangis sejadi-jadinya disana. suara Mayuzumi menggema sebelum akhirnya malam tiba.

"Tersenyumlah... karena hanya senyummu lah yang paling indah" suara itu.

******

7 Tahun berlalu, Akashi dan Kuroko sudah menikah dan memiliki anak. Mibuchi sudah menjadi pengusaha sukses mengikuti jejak ayahnya, Reo dan Hayama menikah mereka menjadi keluarga bahagia selama 30 tahun. Kuroko yang ternyata menderita sakit di vonis Hidup tidak akan lama lagi akhirnya menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

"Kuroko... akhirnya kita bertemu lagi!"

"Mayuzumi!"

*****

THE END

Maaf cerita ini end dengan tidak elitnya, maafkan aku /_\

Akhir kata

Review?

Akashi Seita


End file.
